


Always

by 3ALover



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 2019 World Figure Skating Championships, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Shoma, Sweet Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3ALover/pseuds/3ALover
Summary: It broke his heart for Jason to watch Shoma being interviewed while actively trying his hardest not to cry. He wanted to go shove those cameras away from him and hold him.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back after Worlds intending to make it a whole fic, but I decided to just post it as is now.

It broke his heart for Jason to watch Shoma being interviewed while actively trying his hardest not to cry. He wanted to go shove those cameras away from him and hold him. Instead, here he was, waiting in his hotel room for Shoma to get back so he could do just that. He hadn’t been sure he would even come after such a heartbreak, but when he asked, Shoma told him he would be there in a few minutes. 

That was why when the knock came at the door, Jason got up and went to it immediately. When he opened the door, he expected Shoma to be upset, but he didn’t expect him to barrel into Jason’s arms and start crying. “Oh, Shoma,” he sighed, shutting the door. He held Shoma while he shuffled out of his sneakers and then picked him up, letting Shoma wrap his legs around his waist and hide his face in his neck as he carried him over to the bed. He lay Shoma down, his heart _shattering_ when Shoma whined and tried to hang onto him so he couldn’t move away. “Shhhh, it’s okay. I’m not going anywhere,” he said. He helped Shoma ease out of his jacket and pants so he was in a long-sleeve shirt and his boxers where he could be more comfortable. He then tugged the covers out from under Shoma as he gently stroked his belly, and then tucked him under them. He went around the other side of the bed and climbed in with him, and immediately Shoma rolled over and clung to him, crying into Jason’s chest. 

“Why am I such a bad skater?” Shoma whimpered desperately, and Jason wanted to hurt someone.

Instead he held him close, stroking his hair. “You are _not_ a bad skater,” he said firmly. “You’re beautiful on that ice, Shoma. You’re graceful and your posture is perfect and your jumps are so big and-“

“And ugly and barely landed anymore,” Shoma gritted out, eyes crushed shut. 

Jason stroked his back. “You had a bad competition. That’s all. One bad competition doesn’t mean you’re not a good skater. You’re an amazing skater. You _won_ Four Continents a month ago. You’re fantastic!”

“Nathan wasn’t at Four Continents,” Shoma muttered. “Yuzuru either.”

Jason rubbed his shoulders. “Baby, am I a bad skater?” he asked, and Shoma looked up in surprise, eyes wide.

“What?! No! Jason, come on, you’re amazing at everything but quads, and that’s really improving, too-“ 

Jason pecked his lips. “I will never beat Nathan Chen or Yuzuru Hanyu. I’ll never beat you,” he pointed out. “I’m being realistic with my goals. I might can hang in there with you guys in the short these days, but I’ll never have four quads in my free skate,” he whispered, looking into Shoma’s big, beautiful brown eyes. “I know you want to win so bad, I know,” he soothed. “One day you will. One day you will beat Nathan Chen, you might even beat Yuzuru some day. You’re so incredible and only getting better. You have had a tough second half of this season, but you are _not_ a bad skater.” He brushed his lips to Shoma’s forehead, cupping his cheek in his hand. “I would rather watch Moonlight Sonata than any other skate this season. Even more than Kevin Aymoz’s free skate, and you know how much I love that free skate,” he added and Shoma actually managed a small smile.

“Really? Not just because you love me?” he asked.

Jason shook his head. “Even if I didn’t know you personally, I would love it. You have this drama and passion on the ice that’s really hard to even touch. You have so much performance that you fill the whole arena with your energy, even if you take up such little room physically,’ he said, tickling Shoma’s ribs teasingly.

“Heeeyyyy,” Shoma said, narrowing his eyes playfully. 

Jason smiled and leaned in to kiss him slowly, just a caress of lips that said, _I love you_ , and _I’m here for you_ , and _I will never let you walk alone_. “I will always be the second-biggest Shoma Uno fan in the whole world, besides your brother.”

Shoma bit his lip and smiled bashfully. “Don’t tell Yuzuru that, he might want to fight you for the title,” he joked. Jason’s heart warmed at the sight of Shoma’s smile. So he kissed him again, a little peck, and then his cheek and then his forehead, his eyebrow, the tip of his nose, just small, gentle kisses to cover his perfect face. When he finished, he hugged Shoma tight, tucking his head under Jason’s chin. 

“I love you and I promise, I never want to hear you say, ‘I guess I’m not a top level skater anymore’ ever again. That broke my heart, Shoma. You’re too amazing for that kind of talk.” He closed his eyes and rubbed his hand over Shoma’s hip soothingly. “Watching you hurt is the worst part of figure skating.”

“I know the feeling,” Shoma admitted reluctantly. “When you told me you were thinking about quitting…” He pulled back and looked up into Jason’s eyes. “You’re too good and too special for the world to not get a few more years. I cried when I read that email,” he told him, and Jason smiled tightly, remembering how crushed he had been and how much it hurt to realize he was a failure. He knew what Shoma felt. 

“Exactly.” He brushed a fingertip across Shoma’s eyebrow and down his face. “I know how you feel. I know what that hurt is like. But I know how much I love watching you skate and how much I want to see you find your fire and confidence again. I want to see you flourish.” He brushed his thumb over Shoma’s bottom lip, so chapped and dry no matter what he did. “And I don’t want to see you cry. Not anymore,” he whispered, leaning into kiss his eyelids one at a time. “Watching you cry and knowing I’m not there to hold you is so painful.”

Shoma exhaled shakily. “How do you always know what to say?” he asked weakly.

“I love you,” Jason whispered, curling his arms around Shoma to hold him tight. “I would do anything to keep you happy, Baby.”

Shoma shuddered and clung to Jason, whimpering as he crushed his face into Jason’s chest. “Just hold me, that’s all I need.” When Jason agreed, Shoma kissed his shirt-covered chest gently. “I love you, too, Jason. Always. We’re a team, right?”

Jason smiled and kissed his hair. “Always.”


End file.
